Final Hunt
by coalacolacola
Summary: Sakura, seorang Mage yang harus mengembara untuk bertemu ibunya. Tujuannya hanya satu, membangkitkan kekuatannya. Karena hidup di dunia imortal hanya memiliki dua pilihan, menjadi kuat dan bertahan hidup atau lemah dan mati. /I've changed all chapter/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't get any profit from this story**

 **..**

 **Coalacolacola**

 **2019**

 **..**

 **"FINAL HUNT"**

 **..**

 _ **One**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Perutku terasa nyeri. Makanan terakhir yang masuk ke dalam perutku hanya dua buah apel yang berhasil kucuri dari pedagang di pasar. Rasanya yang asam hanya membuat perutku semakin nyeri. Tidak ada jalan lain, aku memang harus memakan sesuatu.

Aku berhenti di tepi sungai dan mencari ranting yang cukup panjang untuk membuat alat pancing. Menaburkan sedikit umpan lalu duduk menunggu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu di belakangku. Seperti suara gereman pelan dan bau nafas yang tidak asing. Baru saja aku hendak menoleh tubuhku sudah diterkam dan aku jatuh ke dalam sungai.

Untungnya sungai itu tidak dalam. Aku segera bangun dan melihat serigala besar berbulu coklat berdiri di hadapanku.

Werewolf.

Ini bukan kali pertama aku bertemu dengan werewolf. Sebagai keturunan Mage yang mengembara, ancaman terhadap serangan seperti ini sudah menjadi resiko. Para Mage memiliki kemampuan sihir, jadi werewolf bukan masalah besar bagi mereka, hanya saja aku belum sepenuhnya menjadi Mage dan tidak memiliki sihir apapun di tubuhku. Jadi ketika werewolf itu menatapku dengan lapar dan siap menerkam, aku segera menyiapkan belati perakku. Begitu werewolf itu melompat ke arahku, aku menusukkan belati perakku tepat ke jantungnya.

Werewolf itu langsung menggelepar tak berdaya. Mereka memang lemah dengan belati perak. Tidak seperti luka lain yang akan cepat sembuh dengan kemampuan regenerasi werewolf, luka dari belati ini membuat para werewolf seperti kehilangan kemampuan regenerasi mereka yang luar biasa.

Aku segera menarik kembali pisauku yang menancap sempurna di jantung werewolf itu. Lalu segera memanjat ke daratan dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Werewolf tidak biasanya seorang diri, mereka selalu berada dengan kawanan kelompoknya, bahkan saat berburu. Maka dari itu, aku yakin kawanan kelompok dari werewolf yang sudah sekarat karena ulahku itu pasti akan segera datang.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan duduk di belakang pohon oaks yang besar. Merogoh tas ku untuk mengeluarkan ramuan daun prila dan meminumnya. Ramuan ini bisa menyamarkan bau. Werewolf memiliki penciuman yang tajam, jika aku tidak menyamarkannya mereka akan tetap bisa memburuku meski aku sudah berlari seribu meter pun.

Setelah meminumnya aku kembali berlari. Perutku masih terasa nyeri, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Hujan mulai turun. Ini bagus. Hujan bisa semakin menyamarkan bauku. Aku memanjat saat melihat sebuah gua. Aku sudah berlari cukup jauh. Ini saatnya beristirahat.

Rupanya aku tertidur cukup lama. Karena saat aku membuka mata, matahari sudah terbenam digantikan oleh bulan dan hujan sudah berhenti.

Di dalam gua ini terasa dingin dan lembab. Jubah merahku yang basah karena hujan hanya membuatnya semakin dingin. Aku mulai membuat api, untung saja aku juga mencuri sedikit batu bara saat di pasar tadi. Asapnya memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi setidaknya ini membuatku terasa hangat. Jika saja aku sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang Mage, aku pasti bisa membuat api dari sihirku. Rasanya menyedihkan. Satu-satunya tanda bahwa aku seorang Mage hanyalah darahku yang berwarna hitam pekat.

Darah Mage memang berwarna hitam. Itu karena hanya darah inilah yang mampu menahan segala sihir yang kelak akan tumbuh dan bersemayam di dalam diri kami.

Seorang Mage biasanya akan mulai mendapatkan kekuatannya saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Tapi, tahun ini aku sudah enam belas tahun dan masihlah menjadi Haruno Sakura si Mage lemah.

Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Ayah hanya memintaku untuk mencari ibu setelah kematiannya lima tahun lalu karena berfikir bahwa ibu mungkin tahu apa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini. Karena itulah aku mengembara. Mengelilingi dunia hanya untuk mencari ibu yang tak pernah kulihat wajahnya atau kutahu namanya. Hanya satu hal yang kutahu tentang ibuku, dia seorang werewolf.

Kenyataan ini sebenarnya membuatku sedikit tidak senang, atau takut lebih tepatnya. Karena setiap kali bertemu dengan werewolf, mereka akan langsung menerkamku, entah rogue atau bukan. Seperti yang tadi terjadi.

Sebenarnya aku sudah hampir menyerah untuk mencari ibu. Karena ini sudah hampir lima tahun dan aku belum juga menemukannya. Tapi, hidup sebagai seorang Mage tanpa kekuatan sangatlah berbahaya. Jika para witch menemukanku, mereka bisa saja membunuhku untuk mengekstrak darahku, karena banyak yang berkata bahwa darah Mage bisa membawa keabadian, aku sendiri tidak tahu itu benar atau salah. Selain witch, bisa saja aku diserang oleh bangsa lain, seperti werewolf, vampir, atau bahkan siren. Hidup di dunia imortal hanya membuatmu harus memilih antara menjadi kuat atau lemah dan mati. Jikapun aku bersembunyi di dunia manusia mereka pasti akan tetap bisa menemukanku.

Sungguh, sebenarnya ada dimana ibuku itu. Aku sudah sangat putus asa mencarinya.

Aku membuka peta peninggalan ayah dan mulai melihatnya dengan seksama.

Peta ini memperlihatkan daerah kekuasaan tiap kaum imortal. Pandanganku tertuju pada daerah para werewolf. Disana tertulis nama setiap pack, sebutan untuk kelompok werewolf. Saat ini aku berada di dataran Ame dan satu-satunya pack yang belum kulihat adalah Blood Moon Pack.

Mungkin saja ibuku berada di sana. Semoga.

.

.TBC.

.

.

 **AN.**

 **Saya memutuskan untuk menulis ulang karena konsep cerita yang kemaren kurang mateng dan berbobot, karakternya juga terlalu lemah. Dan dengan sok nya saya nyoba paket first POV. Wah..**

 **So, I hope you will enjoy this part.**

 **Sorry kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Please, kritik, saran ,dan tanggapannya.**

 **See you**

 **4 Feb 2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't get any profit from this story**

 **..**

 **Coalacolacola**

 **2019**

 **..**

 **"FINAL HUNT"**

 **..**

 _ **Two**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Letak Blood Moon Pack tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh kilometer. Jika aku berlari, aku bisa sampai di sana sebelum matahari terbit. Werewolf selalu menjaga packnya dengan ketat, tidak peduli pagi, siang, ataupun malam. Jadi kapanpun aku datang ke sana sebenarnya resikonya sama saja. Terlebih werewolf sangat protektif dengan teritori mereka. Jika ada penghuni asing yang masuk, mereka akan langsung menyerangnya. Jika beruntung kau bisa dijadikan tahanan, jika tidak kematian akan langsung menjemputmu.

Untuk itu, menyusup ke dalam pack bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Untunglah aku membawa buku ramuan milik ayah. Di sana ada sebuah ramuan yang bisa membuat bau mahkluk apapun menyerupai werewolf. Entah dari mana ayah mendapatkan ilmu semacam itu, tapi yang jelas hal itu sangat berguna untukku selama ini.

Ramuan roshela. Campuran dari bunga roshela, rumput pulka, dan getah pohon kana akan menjadi ramuan yang sempurna untuk mengelabuhi para werewolf. Tapi rasa dan baunya tidak begitu enak. Aku selalu merasa mual tiap kali meminum ramuan ini.

Setelah berkemas aku segera bergegas menuju Blood Moon Pack. Hutan yang gelap dan dingin membuatku harus lebih waspada. Bisa saja ada werewolf yang menyerangku lagi.

Sebenarnya ini sedikit aneh. Setahuku, werewolf tidak akan pernah menyerang mahkluk lain, kecuali jika mahluk itu menyerangnya terlebih dahulu atau melanggar batas teritorinya. Ayah dulu juga sering mengatakan padaku, betapa baik dan bijaksananya kaum werewolf. Hanya saja, selama melakukan perjalanan ini, aku merasa apa yang ayah katakan berbanding terbalik. Karena werewolf berkali-kali menyerangku meski aku tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka. Tunggu, apa mungkin mereka selama ini tahu jika aku sering menyusup ke pack-pack mereka?

Oh, Tuhan! Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku selalu keluar dengan selamat dan tidak ada satu werewolf pun yang mencurigaiku. Lagi pula werewolf selalu menyerangku saat aku berada di freedom land, zona bebas dimana setiap mahkluk imortal bisa berada di sana, daerah ini biasanya dekat dengan dunia manusia.

Apa mungkin yang menyerangku itu Rogue? Rogue adalah werewolf, namun mereka tidak memiliki pack, biasanya hal ini terjadi karena mereka menginginkan kebebasan atau mereka dikeluarkan dari pack karena melakukan hal terlarang.

Jika kalian penasaran bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui semua ini, aku tahu semua hal tentang werewolf karena ayah sering menceritakan hal ini padaku. Ayah bilang, aku harus mengetahuinya karena ibu adalah werewolf.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri agak ragu jika ibuku memang benar seorang werewolf. Bukankah biasanya anak dari pasangan campuran seharusnya juga memiliki darah campuran, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki darah werewolf di dalam tubuhku, aku murni seorang Mage sama seperti ayah. Bahkan warna rambut merah mudaku juga turunan dari ayah. Hanya warna mataku yang sama dengan ibu. Ya, hal kedua yang kuketahui tentang ibuku adalah warna mata kami yang sama.

Jadi, bayangkan saja, aku harus mengelilingi dunia untuk mencari seorang werewolf wanita yang memiliki warna mata hijau daun. Berulangkali aku merutuk pada ayah yang tak pernah mau menceritakan soal ibu, setidaknya dia harus memberi tahu namanya.

Aku mulai memelankan langkah saat melihat banyak bekas cakaran di pohon serta jejak-jejak serigala di tanah yang basah. Oke, ini artinya aku sudah memasuki teritori Blood Moon Pack.

Segera kuambil ramuan roshela dari dalam tas dan meminumnya. Aku terdiam sejenak berusaha menahan mual. Lalu kuambil sari bunga yashia yang berwarna merah dan mengoleskannya dari tengah dahi hingga mata kiri. Aku perlu melakukan hal ini karena penyamaran tidak hanya dilakukan melalui bau tapi juga fisik. Terlebih aku memiliki tanda Mage di dahi, jadi ini harus disembunyikan.

Penjagaan terlihat lenggang. Mungkin mereka sedang berganti shif. Aku harus segera menyelinap masuk sebelum mereka mulai kembali berjaga.

Matahari sudah hampir terbit saat aku akhirnya berhasil melompati pagar tinggi di sisi pintu utama pack. Aku mengendap dan memulai misi pencarianku.

Aku tidak tahu apa posisi ibuku di dalam pack, ayah tidak pernah memberi tahu. Mungkin ibu seorang omega, warior, atau mungkin juga seorang medicine. Jadi tiap kali aku berhasil menyusup ke dalam pack, aku akan berkeliling untuk menemukan omega, warior, dan juga medicine untuk menanyai mereka.

Pandanganku tertuju pada seorang wanita yang sedang membawa sekeranjang daging. Dia pasti omega atau pelayan. Aku mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi."

Omega itu tampak terkejut. Dalam silsilah kasta, omega berada di kasta terbawah pack. Anggota pack seperti warior ataupun medicine sering kali memandang rendah mereka. Dan sepertinya hal itu juga terjadi di pack ini, melihat dari keadaan omega di hadapanku yang berdiri ketakutan seakan aku akan membunuhnya.

"Oh, maaf jika aku menganggumu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau pernah melihat kalung seperti ini?"

Tidak mau membuang banyak waktu, aku langsung menunjukan kalungku padanya. Sebuah kalung dari kristal yang berbentuk seperti bunga sakura. Ayah bilang, kalung ini adalah pemberian dari ibuku. Jadi selama ini aku juga mencari ibuku dengan kalung ini. Mungkin saja ada orang yang mengenal ibuku dan tahu soal kalung ini.

Omega itu menggeleng lalu segera pergi dari hadapanku.

Tuhan, entah sudah berapa gelengan yang kuterima selama lima tahun ini.

Aku langsung menyelinap ke belakang. Di sana aku menemukan dua orang omega lagi. Ketika aku bertanya pada mereka, lagi-lagi hanya gelengan yang kudapatkan.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Aku harus bergegas. Semakin siang, maka akan semakin banyak penghuni pack, menyelinap di antara mereka tentu akan makin sulit.

Aku berjalan terus ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria sedang menyiram tanaman. Sepertinya itu tanaman obat. Oh, dia pasti medicine.

"Pagi."

Pria itu menoleh padaku. Aku hampir saja berteriak karena terkejut saat melihat matanya yang bening, tidak seperti werewolf pada umumnya.

Pandangannya yang menelusuri tubuhku membuatku ketakutan, kuharap ramuanku masih bekerja secara optimal.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku tersenyum, berusaha mengalihkan ketakutanku.

"Ehm, aku hanya kurir emas."

Beberapa pack memang memiliki pertambangan dan memperjualbelikan hasil tambang mereka, emas adalah salah satunya. Kurir emas biasanya dilakukan oleh beberapa omega yang terpilih.

Pria itu hanya menatapku. Ekspresinya yang terlalu datar sebenarnya membuatku sedikir ragu, tapi jika aku lari begitu saja dia pasti akan langsung curiga padaku. Jadi tanpa membuang banyak waktu, aku langsung menanyakan tentang kalungku.

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat melihat kalungku. Sejenak aku bisa melihat otot-otot bermunculan di sekitar matanya yang bening. Oke, itu terlihat menyeramkan. Werewolf yang satu ini sungguh aneh.

Aku tersentak saat pria itu meraih tanganku dan menarikku untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya, tapi tenaga kami sama sekali tak sebanding.

"Diamlah, aku tahu siapa yang memiliki kalung itu."

Ucapannya membuatku terdiam.

Tuhan, apa kini akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan ibu?

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN.**

 **Wow. Jadi hal tersulit dalam nulis fantasi bagiku adalah, ternyata ini panjang bener. Kaya, aku gak bisa berhenti kalau belum waktunya berhenti, gak kaya nulis genre lain yang bisa ku potong seenak jidat.**

 **Selain itu, nulis ini juga harus detail. Buat ngejelasin beberapa istilah, situasi, dll. Terlebih diriku pake sudut pandang pertama. OMG..**

 **Tapi, aku bangga bisa nulis ini.. ehehe**

 **Sekian lama pengen nulis fantasi akhirnya bisa terwujud. Semoga bisa kulanjutkan sampek END yahhh..**

 **Oke, semoga kalian menikmatinya.**

 **Sorry kalau masih banyak salah. Mohon kritik, saran, tanggapannya.**

 **See you**

 **4 Feb 2019**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't get any profit from this story**

 **..**

 **Coalacolacola**

 **2019**

 **..**

 **"FINAL HUNT"**

 **..**

 ** _Three_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

Pria bermata bening itu membawaku ke sebuah ruangan besar, ada sebuah kursi besar diujungnya, seperti kursi utama untuk singgasana Alpha, pemimpin pack. Di depannya terhampar sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi yang mengelilinginya. Mungkin ruangan ini biasa digunakan untuk berkumpul antar anggota pack atau mengadakan pertemuan penting. Meskipun aku sudah sangat sering menyusup ke dalam pack, namun ini kali pertamaku memasuki ruangan yang tampak sangat formal, biasanya ruangan yang kukunjungi hanya sebatas dapur untuk menemui para omega.

Pria itu berhenti menarikku ketika kami berada di hadapan kursi besar, namun cengkraman tangannya masih tidak melepaskan lenganku, aku yakin itu akan menimbulkan bekas merah. Sebenarnya ini membuatku takut. Aku tidak yakin apakah pria ini benar-benar bermaksud baik untuk membantuku.

"Jadi, kita sudah sampai?"

Mata beningnya menatapku sejenak, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tingkahnya semakin membuatku curiga dan takut.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"

Pria itu tetap saja diam.

Aku mencoba menarik tanganku dari cengkramannya, namun tidak bisa, dia terlalu kuat. Oke, ini benar-benar sudah gawat. Pria ini memang menjebakku. Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa bodoh sekali dan langsung mempercayainya. Hidup sediri selama bertahun-tahun membuat rasa was-wasku meningkat, tapi kali ini aku lengah. Hanya karena mendengar ada werewolf yang akhirnya mengetahui tentang kalung ibuku membuatku lengah.

Aku tidak mau gagal. Aku tidak mau mati di sini, setelah semua tahun kulewati, aku tidak akan mudah untuk menyerah.

Kali ini aku menggunakan sebelah tanganku yang tidak di cengkram dan meninju hidungnya sekeras yang kubisa. Pria itu mendesis kecil dan sejenak cengkramannya melonggar. Aku langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik tanganku dan berlari menjauh. Tapi, tentu saja kecepatanku kalah jika dibandingkan dengan werewolf, maka ketika dia berhasil menarik kembali tanganku, aku segera mengambil belati perak yang terselip di dalam bajuku dan menusukkannya ke perut pria itu.

Teriakannya langsung menggema dan dalam sekejap, aku melihat lima orang werewolf sudah mengelilingi kami.

"Bawa Neji, minta Ino untuk menyembuhkannya!"

Seorang werewolf berambut pirang terang menyuarakan perintahnnya. Auranya begitu mendominasi ruangan, mungkinkah dia seorang alpha? Matanya menatapku tajam dan penuh amarah. Dia ingin membunuhku karena melukai kawanannya, aku tahu itu. Aku akan mati. Akhirnya aku akan mati.

"Bawa gadis ini, masukan ke dalam penjara!"

Aku bisa merasakan tengkukku yang dipukul keras dan kegelapan yang perlahan menguasaiku.

Mataku terbuka, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat langsung menyerang kepalaku, dunia terasa berputar. Tangan dan kakiku terikat kuat, sepertinya mereka menggunakan rantai besi untuk mengikatku. Aku berusaha bangun dan bersandar, namun pusing kembali membuatku limbung. Jadi aku kembali meringkuk. Aku ingat pria pirang tadi berkata untuk membawaku ke penjara, sepertinya aku memang ada di penjara sekarang. Ruangan ini gelap, sunyi dan begitu panas. Aku bisa mencium bau darah yang menyengat, namun aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, ini benar-benar gelap total.

Setelah berulang kali dapat lolos dengan aman saat menyelinap ke dalam pack-pack, akhirnya aku tertangkap juga. Tindakanku kali ini memang benar-benar bodoh. Aku sudah dengan bodohnya mempercayai seorang werewolf begitu saja dan dengan bodohnya juga menyerang seorang werewolf di dalam packnya sendiri. Tidak heran jika mereka kini berhasil menangkapku. Kematian kini menantiku.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, satu-satunya yang kuingat adalah ayahku karena memang hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kutahu. Hatiku sakit harus berakhir di sini dan tak akan pernah melihat ibuku atau mengetahui kekuatan macam apa yang kumiliki. Ah, jika saja kini aku memiliki kekuatan mageku, pasti aku bisa lolos.

 **Kreett**

Aku mendengar suara besi berderit dan perlahan dapat melihat cahaya samar dari sebuah obor. Seorang pria berbadan besar datang. Matanya menatapku tajam. Pria itu menarik rantai yang mengikat tangaku sehingga aku tertarik untuk berdiri dan tertatih-tatih untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Begitu keluar dari ruangan itu, aku melihat banyak sel-sel di sepanjang lorong dengan para tahanan yang meringkuk lemah di dalamnya, ada juga yang menatapku dengan seringai jahat saat aku melewatinya.

Lorong itu terasa sangat panjang. Pria tadi menarikku dalam diam. Kami berjalan menaiki tangga dan ketika tangga itu berakhir, aku melihat cahaya yang lebih terang. Ada semak belukar dan pepohonan lebat. Ternyata penjara tadi berada di bawah tanah. Ada banyak werewolf yang berjaga di sekitarnya. Mereka menatapku dengan sorot tajam dan benci. Aku terus menunduk hingga pria tadi berhenti berjalan ketika kami kembali berada di ruangan besar tempatku sebelumnya.

Kali ini ruangan itu tidak kosong seperti kali pertama aku berada di sana. Dua buah kursi terisi, satu oleh pria berambut pirang yang memasukanku ke dalam penjara dan satunya diisi oleh pria berambut hitam terkuncir ke atas.

Pandanganku mendongak menatap kursi utama di ujungnya. Seorang pria duduk di sana. Auraya begitu kuat dan lebih mendominasi dari pria pirang tadi, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia seorang alpha. Ketika aku menatap mata hitam onix nya, tubuhku terasa bergetar ketakutan, namun aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku, tidak, bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau. Mata itu seakan menarikku untuk mendekat dan takluk.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN**

 **Haloo**

 **Akhirnya nulis lagi. Cerita tentang werewolf emang jadi fav aku sejak lama. Sejak jaman-jaman Twilight.**

 **Nulis ini rasanya menantang dan bikin seneng. Semoga kalian yang baca juga bisa enjoy dengan cerita ini.**

 **Sorry kalau masih banyak salah, mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya ya.**

 **Thank you**

 **28 maret 19**


End file.
